Super Smash Bros.
"Super Smash Bros." is the first in a new series of playthroughs called VidGames VS, where Marc squares off against several other VidGamers in various games. It is the thirty-third video on the channel overall. It was uploaded on February 9, 2014, and as part of the VS segment of the show, it's not titled anything. Synopsis Quotes *(Jeremiah) It's me-- uhh, JWizz, slash Jeremiah, slash, slash, (Marc chimes in with him) slash, slash. Your best friend in the world, slash Sexiest Man Alive, slash... (Marc) Guitar Hero Slash. *(Jeremiah) I'm gonna lose 'cuz I don't play this as much as this nerd. (Marc) Oh, thank you. Uh-- I actually do take that as a compliment. (both chuckle) *(Jeremiah, regarding long BRE Software Game Arena times) I'm not gonna be able to stay awake that long! (Marc) Who would? *''beat''* Nerds. *(Jeremiah) Ahh, the N64, with the carts and the controllers where the best method of fixing it is just blowing into it. *''game starts making static-like sounds''* (Marc) Ah! Ah! (Jeremiah) Or screwing everything up! (Marc, still screaming) Ah! *''game freezes''* AHH!!! (Jeremiah) Ok! Um...! (Marc, from far away) Shit. (Jeremiah) Great. *(Marc, as Pikachu, about to die from the side of the stage) Get away! (Jeremiah, as Link, spins him away from the side) Thank you! *(Jeremiah) I swear to God, I die so much in this game, not 'cuz I suck, but because of bullshit reasons!! *(Marc, while talking about Year of Luigi) Didn't you hear? This is the Year of Sonic. (Jeremiah) Year of Sonic? (Marc) That's not really, but... might as well be. (Jeremiah) It's the Year of... Jeremiah. (Marc) It's the Year of... Kick Your Ass! (Jeremiah) It's the Year of Master Chief! (Marc) Oh God, no. Who cares about Master Chief? You, apparently. (Jeremiah) And everyone else who is smart. (Marc) Uh--er--uh-- fucking whatever, ponce. *(Jeremiah, after getting hit by a Capsule) OH you're-- *''voice cracks''* NOOOOOO!! (Marc) Oh my God, what happened to your voice?! *''Marc, after getting swallowed by Jeremiah, as Kirby, while using the Hammer item'') Oh, OH. OH. That's a thing! *(Jeremiah, after Marc accidentally gives him a Star) YEAH! (Marc) Shit! (Jeremiah) WHERE YA GOIN'??!! ''(''Marc) Get away from me! Trivia *This video marks the debut of VidGames's running joke/ common insult "yadick," which was originally said by Jeremiah. *Before the final battle against the Gamers (Marc as Mario and Jeremiah as Kirby) begins, Marc says they're tied 2 and 2. He actually screwed up: he had one more win than Jeremiah (Marc won the Pikachu/ Link match, the Luigi/ Mario match, and the Fox/ Samus match. Jeremiah won the DK/ Kirby match and the Link/ Kirby match). The text says Marc has 3 when he wins the Fox/ Samus match, but after the Link/ Kirby match and he claims they're tied, his score mistakenly depletes to 2. *They make more mistakes in terms of score-keeping; they claim to go best 2 out of 5 when they meant 3 out of 5, and they were supposed to play a minimum of five matches, but the final battle makes six in total.